The present invention involves novel di- and tri-substituted thiazoles having pharmaceutical activity as .beta.-adrenergic blocking agent.
Thiazoles having an aminohydroxypropoxy substituent in the 2-position with or without a specific additional substituent in the 4 or 5-position, are known and are taught to have .beta.-adrenergic stimulating activity (U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,945). Thiazoles having an aminohydroxypropoxy substituent in the 4 or 5-position with no additional substitution are also known and are taught to have .beta.-adrenergic stimulating activity (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,850,947, 3,850,946). Thiazoles having the aminohydroxypropoxy substituent in the 2-position with an aminocarbonyl, formamido, substituted oxycarbonyl amino group in the 4 or 5-position, are known and taught to have .beta.-adrenergic blocking activity (U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,411). Thiazoles having the following formula ##STR1## are known and are taught to be .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,442). Thiazoles of the formula ##STR2## are known and are taught to block .beta.-adrenergic receptors (U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,400).
Novel di- and tri-substituted thiazoles having a 4(3-amino-2-OR-propoxy) substituent have been discovered. The thiazoles are active as .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents.